Bad Chemistry
Bad Chemistry is a story quest associated with Sally Boyle in ''We Happy Few'''', ''located in Maidenholm. Background The quest becomes available upon completing precursor quests. Required/Recommended Items You might want to bring a weapon to fight off any of the doctors, should you choose. If you want to avoid them, bring some Glass Bottles to distract them, or some Joy to avoid them sensing you (note: they will sense you if you are using Sunshine. Walkthrough Visit the Chemist Head over to Maidenholm to the Alchemist Shop, operated by Stewart Adams after acquiring the quest. Once there, you will notice that Stewart is absent, the counter instead being run by Fiona Adams, who is furious at Sally for a past incident involving them and Stewart. She refuses to give Sally anything, so Sally decides to head over to Harry Cavendish, an old acquaintance who used to work at Haworth Labs. Visit Harry Cavendish Walk to Harry Cavendish's house as indicated by the map. When you first meet him, you learn that he was blinded in an accident at the fault of Doctor Hughes, who blamed Harry for the incident, resulting in Harry's dismissal. Harry points out to Sally that Hughes' bag would not only have notes on how to obtain the mercury amalgam, but also could help clear Harry's name. So she sets out to the Doctor House in town. Steal Dr. Hughes' Bag Go inside the scary house and travel up the stairs. Note: the doctors can sense you if you're not on Joy, even if you're sneaking about. You may want to either take your Joy, and/or distract them with glass bottles. You can also fight them off, if you so choose. On the top floor of the house you will find a medical bag belonging to Dr. Hughes. Grabbing it will complete this portion of the quest line. Give Harry the Bag After exiting the frightening home, head back to Harry. Upon giving him the bag, he'll express his delight as he gives to you a note regarding how to get the mercury amalgam by means of travelling to Ratholm, completing the quest. He also hands you back the bag itself, which Sally muses could transport Gwen. Rewards & Unlocks Recipe for Mercury Amalgam. 9 Experience Points Unlocks passage to Ratholm. Unlocks the quests Ratholm and Baby Transport. Known Bugs Quest History Dialogue Visit the Chemist Fiona Adams: Well, if it isn't Sally Boyle. Himself is upstairs, tinkering. Sally Boyle: When will he-- Fiona: It's been weeks, now. It's a...device you left behind. Apparently it's quite clever and complex. Sally: I just came to buy some chemicals. Fiona: Over my cold, dead body. Sally: Fiona-- Fiona: --it's not just borrowing my man while you were here. I could have got over that. It's the ambitions you put into him. Sally: Fiona I'm sorry-- Fiona: He wants to be "more than a village chemist." How's that, I says? Will you go to London to study to be a doctor. Will you take over Haworth Labs? She still wouldn't take you back, I sez (sic). But you sold him the stars, and now he can't barely see where he's going. Sally: Maybe he liked me *because* I thought he could be more, did you ever think of that? Fiona: Get out of here. Get out, you witch, and don't let the door hit ye on the arse on the way out (sic). Outside Sally (to herself): Fiona said Stewart was working on my old Pituitary Extractor. Maybe - I can get it back from him later. When she's not in the shop. Wait. Harry Cavendish! He still works at the Labs, doesn't he? And he owes me a favour. I'll drop by his house. Visit Harry Cavendish Sally (knocking on the door): Harry? it's Sally! (sic) Sally Boyle. Harry Cavendish (from inside): Just a moment! Just a moment, dammit! I can't get to the door as fast as I used to. Sally: What-- what happened to your-- eyes? Harry: Oh, this little thing. Doctor Hughes miscalculated the brominating reaction, and it blew up in my face. Then he convinced Dr. Verloc it was my fault, so I got the sack. Sally: That weasel! Harry: Oh, you don't have to pretend you're interested in the tedious old lab. How's the glamorous life of an experimental chemist? Sally: It's a bit blocked at the moment. Can't get mercury amalgam. Harry: Did you know they vent gallons of it onto Ratholm? Oh, well, you wouldn't. You've moved on to greener pastures. Sally: I'm sorry, I thought Anton knew what he was doing. Harry: Oh, I don't blame you for leaving us all behind. When love fades, you have to move on. Well, I'm sure you'll figure out where to find some mercury amalgam. Sally: Maybe I will. Then someone's got to prove it was Doctor Hughes' fault you lost your eyes. Harry: You know, you're right! He could hurt someone else! Sally: Is there ... any evidence ... that it was his fault? Harry: You know, now that you mention it. His lab notes. He keeps them in his doctor bag. I bet they're all the evidence I need. Oh, you know what? I bet they'd also tell me how to extract the amalgam you need out of the stuff the lab is piping into Rathom! Sally: I'll get you his notes. Harry: Here's where he lives. Come back, and I'll tell you where to find the pump outlet. Sally: Don't go anywhere. Harry: Wouldn't dream of it. Steal Dr. Hughes' Bag Outside Sally (to herself): Well you can't say Dr. Hughes doesn't have a keen sense of style. Inside Sally (to herself): This must be the bag that Harry wanted. Back Outside Sally (to herself): Quite a sturdy bag. I wonder if Gwen would fit in here. She'd need to be able to breathe. Some source of oxygen. And sound proofing in case she starts crying. I bet Lionel could make something like that. Give Harry the Bag Sally (knocking on the door): Harry? it's Sally! (sic) Sally Boyle. Harry (from inside): Just a moment! Just a moment, dammit! I can't get to the door as fast as I used to. Harry: Have you got Dr. Hughes' bag? Sally: I've got it. Harry: Aren't you brillo. Well, here's the formula you'll need. You can get to Ratholm via the Maintenance Tunnels. There's a code at the door, it's 1649. Sally: I really am sorry about the accident. I thought Anton had a handle on things. Harry: Well now we know. Cheerio. Sally (to herself): Ratholm's nasty. I'll need a few things before I go. I can get there from any hatch, now that I've got the code. Trivia Dr. Hughes is home when you are attempting to head up stairs to find his bag. He is unique among the doctors, as he wears a green overcoat rather than the standard black. Gallery Category:Quests Category:Sally Boyle